


on your mind

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Smut Location Prompt: In front of a fireplace</p>
            </blockquote>





	on your mind

“What’s on your mind?” Frank asked Karen, sitting down next to her in front of the fireplace. He handed her a glass filled with her favorite wine, a glass half full of bourbon in his hand. Karen lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip.

“How can you tell?” She smiled as she lowered the glass in her hand, turning her head to look over at Frank.

Frank brought one of his fingers up to his temple and tapped on it, “Observant.”

Karen let out a soft laugh and looked around. They were in a cabin Frank often hid out in when things were getting too hot in Hell’s Kitchen, but they weren’t hiding out because Frank had pissed some people off. No, this time they were hiding out because Karen managed to piss some people off while she was writing an article about a CEO – who then in turn hired someone to make the little problem go away.

Frank was buying his time until he could take care of Karen’s problem himself.

“Nothing… Nothing important.” Karen said, adjusting a bit on the floor. The blanket that was around her shoulders fell to pool around her waist.

Frank nodded, not bothered that she didn’t want to talk about whatever was bothering her. She was under no obligation to do so. He waited a few moments, took another sip of his bourbon, cleared his throat, and then spoke. “Who? Who’s birthday is coming up?” Karen tilted her head to the side and looked at him, opening her mouth to ask how he knew. “You’ve got the same look on your face I get around any of my family’s birthdays.”

“My brother.”

It hangs heavy in the air for a moment before he spoke. “When did he die?” No ‘I didn’t know you had a brother’, no 'Why didn’t you tell me you had a brother’.

“A long time ago. It was a car accident.” Karen said, lifting the wine glass to her lips and taking a drink from her glass. “I was there, I was… I was driving. I lost control of the car and…” Karen shook her head, looking away from Frank. “He died and I didn’t. It was my fault.”

Frank didn’t say anything, didn’t tell her it wasn’t her fault, didn’t tell her it was her fault.

“I normally spend his birthday alone.” She said, bringing her hand up to her face and wiping off the tears that Frank hadn’t noticed.

“When is it?”

“Tomorrow. I normally drive back to Vermont and visit his grave. Visit this diner that we used to eat at after school and then… I come back home.” Karen explained. She turned to look at Frank now.

“You don’t see your parents or anything?”

Karen pursed her lips and shook her head. “I could barely look at them after Kevin died, they could barely look at me. I left the day after I graduated.” She took a longer drink from her wine glass until it was mostly gone before leaning to the side and setting it on the coffee table next to her. “Sorry.” Karen sniffled.

Frank set his now empty glass down on the ground in front of him and looked at Karen. “For what?”

“I’m sure there are other things you’d rather be doing than sitting on the floor with me because someone took out a hit on me.”

He shrugged. Of course there were things he’d rather be doing, but he wasn’t about to leave Karen when she needed him. “I could just take care of that.”

“You agreed I could do it my way.”

“Your way isn’t working, he put a fuckin’ hit on you.”

“And as soon as I can prove it was him, I’ll have everything I need to take him down.”

“And if whatever hitman gets to you first?”

“That’s why I have The Punisher following me around everywhere, to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Karen reminded.

Frank rolled his eyes at Karen and shook his head. “You’re gonna get yourself fuckin’ killed one day.”

“Then you can go kill them.”

“You’re impossible.”

Karen nodded and picked up her wine glass again, raising it to him. “That’s what makes me so good at my job. I don’t stop until I get what I want.” She said before taking a drink of the wine.

Frank lied back on the rug underneath them, putting both hands behind his head. Karen looked back at him and turned to face him before lying on her stomach beside him. She held her head up with her hands and watched Frank’s face.

“How long do you think I’ll have to wait it out here?” She asked.

He turned his head to look at her and shrugged. “Give it the weekend, then I’ll head back into town and see what I can find out.”

Karen raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re gonna stay here with me the whole weekend?”

“What else am I gonna do? If I go out, the only thing I’m gonna be thinking about is..” He trailed off, turning his head to look up at the ceiling.

Karen smiled a bit and scooted a bit closer to Frank, setting her chin on of his bicep. “Thank you.” Frank turned to look at her again and nodded. Their eyes lingered on each others for a moment before Karen leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

She’d like to blame the wine, but knows that it’s because she’s been thinking about doing it for months.

Frank didn’t return her kiss until Karen was pulling away and mumbling an apology. One hand moved to cup the side of her face and he crashed his lips into hers.

He started to roll onto his side, causing Karen to turn from her stomach to her back. He hovered over Karen, one hand pinned above her while the other stays on her face. Karen ran one hand up his arm until she was grasping at his bicep, her other hand taking a handful of his long sleeved shirt.

Frank’s mouth broke from Karen’s and, at first, Karen thought he was going to take off out of the room or apologize or something. Anything but lean down start kissing her throat. Her head bent back as his lips pressed along her soft skin, her eyes lulling shut.

Using his knees to hold himself up as his hands moved from her face and the floor, Frank brought his hands to the blouse Karen had been wearing and tried to undo the buttons for a second before he gave up and tore the damn thing open.

Karen yelped as she heard the buttons fly everywhere – and she was very happy she’d had that go bag in her car in case of emergencies. Frank’s mouth continued down her throat and over her chest until his mouth was on her stomach, breath hot and heavy against her pale skin. He traced along the imperfections of her skin with his tongue until he was at her waist, looking up at Karen just to see how she was reacting. Her chest was moving up and down quickly, her breaths coming in short and heavy pants.

“Frank,” Karen murmured, one of her hands coming up and brushing her fingers through his hair. His mouth went back to her skin, pressing his lips against her skin as he moved back up her body until his mouth was hovering over hers. Karen took advantage of the moment of his mouth not being on hers to push his shirt up over her stomach and chest, tossing it somewhere in the living room. She sat up enough to be able to pull her blouse the rest of the way off, joining Frank’s shirt.

Their eyes were on each other again for a few minutes before she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, wrapping one hand around his neck as she lowered herself back down against the rug. Frank pinned one hand above Karen as the other hand moved down his chest. He pulled his mouth away from Karen’s when her hand found his belt, like he was realizing how far this was really about to go.

Frank stopped her hand and averted his gaze from hers like he was afraid to see what he assumed would be disappointment or anger or hurt on her face.

“I-”

“I’m not asking you to run off into the sunset and live happily after with me.” Karen mumbled, her fingers running over the stubble on his jawline. “Just one night, and we can pretend it never happened in the morning.” She swallowed her pride and continued. “Or we can stop now and we pretend like it never happened.”

Frank turned his head to look at Karen, surprised to not see any of the emotions he had expected, and nodded, like he was mulling over the decisions he had in his head.

He sunk his head low and pressed his lips against Karen’s, moving his hand away from Karen’s to press it against the rug below her again. This time he allowed Karen to undo his belt and his jeans, her hands pushing down his jeans as much as she could in her current position. Frank kicked them the rest of the way off, moving his hands to pull her skirt and her underwear down in a swift motion, tossing them somewhere within the cabin.  

Karen reached down between them and wrapped her hand around his cock, earning a strangled noise from Frank’s throat as she guided his length to her entrance, biting down on her bottom lip. Frank moved to grasp her wrist and move her hand to pin her wrist above her head as he sunk his head between her breasts.

It’s over before either of them want it to end, Frank’s breath hot against her bare skin as he collapses next to her. Her fingers are running over his skin tenderly, one hand stroking his hand and the other around the back of his neck.

It won’t be mentioned again.

 


End file.
